


late tuesday nights

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [62]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Freddie Mercury, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Top Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Hi! I need some more dom/top!Brian in my life, please. What about Maycury overstimulation and multiple orgasms?kink week day 2: "pain is so close to pleasure"
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: tumblr asks [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	late tuesday nights

Freddie didn’t know how long they had been there or how many times he had orgasmed, but Brian was still going. His brain felt fuzzy and he couldn’t properly form words, all he knew was that he wanted more, even if it hurt, and Brian was the only one who could give it to him.

“You’re being so good for me,” The dom murmured, stroking his hair and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. The only response he could muster was a quiet whine. “You want more, huh? You just came and now you need more?” He taunted, only making Freddie whine again and tug weakly at the cuffs and nod, cheeks becoming hot with embarrassment.

One of Brian’s hands wrapped around his soft length, pumping it slowly, watching in satisfaction as the older man’s hips jerked and his toes curled. With careful eyes, the guitarist watched his lover as he brought him to full hardness, looking and listening for any sign it was too much.

The two of them had gone farther than this before, done more ‘dangerous’ things, but that always happened with full nights of rest and almost  _ days _ of planning to make sure they were going to be able to do it right. But tonight, they didn’t prep all that much. Freddie had shyly asked if they could do this tonight, voice desperate. When Brian tried to inquire more, the only answer he received was, “I just need you to be in control for a moment, darling, please.”

“ _ Brian _ .” The soft whimper pulled him out of his thoughts, noticing his sub’s heavy breathing and leaking cock now, instead of looking for cautionary signs.

“What do you need, baby,” He asked, pressing a light kiss to the inside of his thigh. “Tell me what you need.”

Freddie took a shuddering breath before slurring out, “Anything, as long as it’s you.”

A smile ghosted over his lips as he slowed his strokes to a stop and squeezed the base, lowering his head and letting his breath fan over the tip of the sub’s dick before he wrapped his lips around the tip. Under him, Freddie let out a soft moan struggling to keep his hips to the bed, sure that he would get punished, even in his mushy brain.

Around his dick, the dom hummed, feeling smug when a strained whimper was ripped out of Freddie. Brian pulled off and began to stroke his partner lazily, drinking in the beautiful sight before him. The older man’s hips shifted on the mattress, trying to gain more friction against the guitarist’s hand, only for it to be taken away.

The curly-haired man tsked and massaged the inside of his thighs. “Wait, baby.”

“But I need it,” He trailed off brokenly, almost sobbing with want. Brian thought for a moment before taking pity on the sub. He wrapped his hand around his shaft again and started jerking him off with fervor, smiling at the sharp gasp he received.

“Come on, love,” The dom whispered, pressing kisses on his stomach and inside of his legs, quickly working the sub to a shuddering release. His mouth formed a silent scream as his back arched off the bed, jingling the cuffs as he strained.

Fred’s whole body sunk into the bed when he finished, going quiet as Brian worked the cuffs off of his wrists. “Still with me?” He murmured, rubbing a soothing salve onto his wrists. The sub gave a slight nod, cuddling up to the dom to steal his warmth.


End file.
